Les Mémoires de la Vieille Weasley
by Temi-Chou
Summary: La Vieille Weasley est à l'agonie. Elle sent son heure venir. Au final, elle suivra son mari... Mais pas sans quelques confessions préalables. Cette histoire est l'histoire de la fêlonie la plus longue de tous les temps. HPDM, HPGW, DMPP POV Ginny


**Auteure : **Temi-Chou

**Titre : **Les Mémoires de la Vieille Weasley.

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à JKR. Le seul argent qui passe entre mes mains à propos de Harry Potter est celui que je dépense pour l'obtention des volumes.

**Genre :** Romance/Angst.

**Pairing : **GW/HP, DM/PP, HP/DM.

**Résumé : **La Vieille Weasley est à l'agonie. Elle sent son heure venir. Au final, elle suivra son mari... Mais pas sans quelques confessions préalables. Cette histoire est l'histoire de la fêlonie la plus longue de tous les temps.

* * *

_**Les Mémoires de la Vieille Weasley.**_

* * *

Le Terrier semble si vide, à présent. Il est tellement différent de ce Terrier de mon enfance...

Vous savez, je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir par pur plaisir, je sais très bien que vous détestez ça. Ne dis rien, Liam, je sais que vous détestez venir voir votre vieille grand-mère à l'agonie parce que ça vous dégoûte.

Ne dites pas le contraire, un jour ma grand-mère aussi a été vieille. Et tout comme vous, ça me dégoûtait. Après tout, pourquoi devais-je aller voir une femme si vieille que la Médicomagie ne pouvait plus rien pour elle et qui était couverte d'escarres peu ragoûtantes ?

Ne soupire pas, Mélinda, ne soupire surtout pas. Je sais que tu devais aller voir ton cher petit Abraxas, mais tu attendras un peu. Après tout, ne doit-il pas rendre visite à son grand-père lui aussi ?

...

La seule chose que j'espère c'est qu'il est encore plus croûlant que moi, ce lâche.

Passons. Ce n'est pas pour parler de ce petit trou du cul frippé que je vous ai faits venir.

Les jumeaux, posez tout de suite cette Boîte à Flemme ! Bien sûr que je vous avais repérés, n'oubliez pas qui les a inventées, ces merveilles ! J'ai appris à en déjouer les pièges. Je peux peut-être enfin continuer mon histoire ?

Merci.

Je voulais vous parler, à vous, mes héritiers, de cette fêlonie que personne n'a su déceler, pas même moi alors qu'elle me concernait directement. Je l'ai appris il y a trois mois, à la mort de votre grand-père. Je l'ai appris de sa bouche, donc je suppose que c'est vrai. Et c'est sûrement ça qui a accéléré ma maladie, si vous voulez tout savoir. J'aurais pu vivre tellement plus...

J'ai entendu ça, Liam. Je suis vieille mais pas sourde !

Pourquoi je n'en parle pas à Lily, James et Albus ? Tout simplement parce qu'ils sont trop concernés, qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. Vous, vous pouvez comprendre.

Oui, Mélinda, c'est une histoire d'amour que je vais vous raconter. Mais elle ne finit pas bien...

* * *

C'était, il me semble, il y a une centaine d'années. Non, cela ne fait que 86 ans.

J'avais 16 ans à l'époque. La Guerre venait de s'achever grâce à Harry Potter, qui avait vaincu, une fois de plus.

Il avait connu tant d'aventures depuis le jour où il avait appris qu'il était sorcier.

La Pierre Philosophale.

La Chambre des secrets.

Les Détraqueurs.

La Coupe de Feu et le célèbre Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Le Département des Mystères.

L'entrée des Mangemorts à l'école

Et... Ce dernier évènement, celui qui fut de trop... La chasse aux Horcruxes.

Cette année-là fut la pire, pour Harry, pour Ron, pour Hermione et pour Drago Malefoy. Pour tout le monde en fait. Et surtout pour eux.

Chacun d'eux a été éprouvé par delà l'imagination, par delà le possible et surtout en dépit de l'amour que tous avaient en eux.

Commençons par le commencement.

Hermione.

Hermione avait décidé de vaincre le Mage Noir, pour elle, pour sa famille, ses parents moldus, et surtout, surtout, parce qu'elle était amoureuse. De deux hommes. Elle aimait Harry, d'une amitié tellement profonde qu'elle avait été jusqu'à se rayer définitivement de la mémoire de ses parents. Mais elle aimait aussi Ron. Pour lui, elle a tout bravé, même lui-même. Pour lui, elle a tout sacrifié, elle a accepté de tout perdre. Même lui. Elle a été jusqu'au bout celle que tous avaient toujours connu : intelligente, vive et très courageuse. Hermione avait sa place à Gryffondor parce qu'elle était entière. Totalement entière.

Ron.

Ron a toujours été un parfait crétin. Mais je comprends ce qu'il a ressenti. Quand il est né, tout le monde attendait une fille... Tout le monde. Mais non, il est né avec un 'Y' de plus, un de trop.

Alors il a tenté, par tous les moyens possibles de se démarquer. Et il a crû y parvenir en entrant à Poudlard. Il me l'a confié, à moi. Mais, le Destin s'est moqué de lui, une fois de plus, et l'a mis sur le chemin de Harry Potter.

Le Sorcier le Plus Célèbre du Monde, après Merlin. Ce Sorcier était tellement modeste, tellement humble que Ron s'est attaché malgré lui, malgré le tort que cela lui apporterait. Il en a pris pleinement conscience lors de ce qui aurait dû être sa septième année à Poudlard. En tant que Sang-Pur, il n'y risquait rien, mais il a choisi de suivre sa dulcinée et son meilleur ami dans l'aventure. Il ne l'a pas fait par intérêt, mais par amitié.

Une amitié rongée par la jalousie.

Au fond de lui Ron n'avait qu'une peur, que son meilleur ami lui annonce qu'il était amoureux de Hermione. Il pensait n'avoir aucune chance avec elle. Alors il les a trahis, a trahi leur pacte « On ne renoncera jamais. » et il est parti. Puis il a été rongé par le remord et a remarqué que pour une fois il s'était démarqué : aucun de ses frères n'aurait abandonné Harry. Alors il est reparti.

Harry.

Pour partir chasser les Horcruxes, il a dû quitter celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde, il a dû souffrir mille tortures mentales, il a perdu son meilleur ami, il a vu la maison de son enfance et a failli mourir un nombre incalculable de fois. Il a entendu les hurlements de sa meilleure amie à l'agonie, sur le plancher du Manoir Malefoy. C'était terrible. Il est mort, il a vu mourir en son nom, il a tué. Il a vu ses amis être blessés, il a vu des personnes qu'il considérait être ses frères mourir sous ses yeux. Et pire que tout, il a sauvé son pire ennemi scolaire de la mort, alors qu'il souhaitait plus que tout la mort de Drago Malefoy, instigateur de la mort de Dumbledore.

Drago Malefoy à présent. Pour lui, la liste des horreurs qu'il a vécu sera plus courte. Il a juste dû assassiner des personnes pour des croyances qui n'étaient plus les siennes depuis qu'il avait réalisé que de toute façon, il n'était pas fait pour tuer. Parce qu'il était trop lâche pour tout ça.

Il avait dû faire un choix entre sa famille et lui-même, le choix le plus dur qui lui fut donné de faire. Et son pire ennemi lui avait sauvé la vie.

Lorsque cette guerre fut terminée, les liens entre ces quatres-là se sont resserrés.

Harry n'éprouvait qu'une amitié plus puissante envers Hermione et Ron.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis ensemble.

Drago haïssait encore plus Harry.

C'est justement cette relation que je voudrai développer.

Je me souviendrai sans doute toujours de ce jour maudit entre tous où ces deux-là ont laissé exploser leur haine. Le restaurant était dévasté.

On était sortis, juste tous les deux, en amoureux, dans un restaurant extrêmement _hype_, du côté moldu, afin que personne ne nous harcèle de photos, d'interviews et de rumeurs absurdes. Un autre couple est arrivé en même temps que nous. Il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy et de sa fiancée. Harry et Drago se sont toisés, lancés des regards de haine absolue et Drago a lancé :

-Bonjour Potter, toujours vivant ? Quand aurais-je le plaisir de danser sur ta tombe ?

Remarquez, à présent, il l'a. Il n'en a jamais profité. Au contraire, il _fleurit_ la tombe... Il la _**fleurit**_.

-Malefoy, pour danser sur ma tombe, il faudrait encore que tu puisses la visiter sans être refoulé. Tu sais, la Marque des Ténèbres n'est plus un passe-droit depuis trois ans.

Malefoy s'est jeté sur lui et l'a plaqué contre le mur avant de lui balancer son poing dans la figure. Pansy Parkinson, parce que c'était elle la fiancée de Malefoy, et moi nous sommes précipitées pour les séparer mais il était impossible de les atteindre. Ils avaient dressé un bouclier magique autour d'eux, de façon involontaire je suppose. Leur fureur et leur haine s'était matérialisée en un halo jaune or et l'onde de choc se propagea. Le restaurant fut détruit et il y eut vingt blessés.

Personne ne reprocha rien à Harry. Personne n'osa critiquer Malefoy.

L'histoire parut close et ne passa même pas dans le journal.

Mais j'en parlais à Hermione. Elle me dit :

-Un halo ? Non, c'est impossible... Les halos de magie sont extrêmement complexes à créer et ne peuvent exister que s'il existe un sentiment très fort entre les deux partis...

-Ils se détestent tellement, c'est totalement possible.

Ma réponse m'attira un regard désolé de la part de mon amie alors je changeais de sujet.

On n'en parla plus jamais.

Harry et moi nous sommes mariés, je le sentais tellement amoureux... Il m'aimait, j'en étais sûre. James est né – oui, Liam, je parle de ton père – et je ne pus dissuader Harry de l'appeler James Lucius Potter. Malefoy Senior devait se retourner dans sa tombe.

La seule explication fut : « Je lui dois beaucoup ». Il se refusa à en dire plus.

Albus Severus est né un an plus tard. Harry était ravi. Il était fier de son fils. On s'aimait toujours. Rose est née la même année. Harry a été réquisitionné sur une affaire difficile. Il est parti trois mois. Quand il est revenu, il était épuisé, moralement et physiquement. Il semblait sous le contrecoup d'une révélation immense. Il m'a embrassée et il est parti se coucher. Il est resté dans cet état une semaine.

-Fais quelque chose.

C'est ce que je lui ai demandé. Il a pris sa cape et il est parti. Quand il est revenu, il était de nouveau l'homme que j'ai épousé. Il a regardé ses deux fils, a souri tendrement et m'a demander une nouvelle fois en mariage.

C'est donc pendant notre nuit de noces que Lily, l'année suivante, fut conçue. Elle est née et Harry l'a appelée Lily Narcissa Potter.

Normalement, c'est les noms des parents du conjoint que l'on donne. Mais Narcissa avait sauvé la vie de harry. Alors je ne lui en ai pas voulu.

Puis je ne doutais de rien, on s'aimait.

Puis quelques années après, Albus Severus avait neuf ans, Harry est rentré du boulot complètement harassé, renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne parlait plus, mangeait peu et même ses enfants ne lui arrachaient aucun sourire. Je lui ai demandé ce qui lui arrivait.

-J'ai passé une journée de merde. D'abord, je me suis fait tapé sur les doigts parce que je n'avais pas mon rapport. Je me suis retrouvé à protéger une starlette à la petite sauvette à cause lettres de menaces. Il se trouve que j'effectuais la mission avec Drago. Journée de merde.

Il avait dit le nom de son rival avec tellement de mépris que je me suis dit qu'ils avaient encore échangé de violents mots. L'histoire a été close.

James est entré à Poudlard, tout se déroula sans réels problèmes.

Puis vint le tour d'Albus. Et de Scorpius Malefoy. Je m'en souviens encore avec précision. Un simple salut. Pas d'insulte. Puis le :

« Regardez qui est là » de Ron.

J'étais extrêmement satisfaite de voir que chacun se maîtrisait pour enterrer la hache de guerre. Je voulus échanger un regard fier avec Hermione, elle ne me lança qu'un regard désolé.

Les années ont passé, mes enfants ont grandi, se sont mariés et ont eu des enfants à leur tour. Mes frères sont morts les uns après les autres, puis ce fut le tour de Ron.

Harry aussi est décédé. Il y a trois mois. Des suites d'un cancer des poumons. Il fumait trop, je lui ai toujours dit. Quelques jours avant sa mort, Harry m'a avoué quelque chose.

-Les halos, m'a-t-il, ne sont créés que lorsque deux personnes puissantes et éprouvant des sentiments fortissimes l'un envers l'autre. Mais pas la haine. La haine n'a jamais servi à créer des halos.

Il m'a ensuite rappelé qu'un halo avait été formé lors d'une rencontre entre Malefoy et lui. Il y avait de la tendresse à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

Il me raconta ensuite qu'il avait appris la réelle signification d'un halo l'année de la naissance d'Albus, lorsqu'il était parti en mission. Il n'avait rien à faire, pendant qu'il protégeait le théoricien dont il avait la charge. Alors il lui a posé des questions sur ses recherches. Le théoricien travaillait sur les conséquences d'un halo sur la sphère magique.

C'est alors que Harry a appris que le halo jaune était une forme de magie ancestrale. Fait pour créer une aire de repos pour toutes âmes vivant la même situation que celle vécue au moment de sa formation. Il apprit aussi qu'un halo jaune ne se formait que par des personnes profondément amoureuses... L'une de l'autre. Ferme la bouche, Mélinda, ce n'est pas élégant. Néanmoins, je suis ravie d'avoir capté ton attention.

Il n'y croyait pas. Après tout, il était marié, il avait deux garçons magnifiques qui étaient sa plus grande réussite et son puits de réjouissance préféré. Il tenta de contredire cet homme qu'il devait protéger.

-On se déteste. Et pourtant on a créé un halo.

Mais le théoricien était formel. Seul l'amour peut créer un halo.

Après trois mois d'absence, toujours perturbé par cette révélation qu'il tentait de rejeter, Harry rentra.

-Fais quelque chose.

C'est ce que j'ai dit quand je l'ai trouvé amorphe. Alors il est parti chez Malefoy pour obtenir une infirmation. Non, il ne l'aimait pas. Echec. Ca s'est fini à l'horizontale. Et jamais Harry n'avait connu telle plénitude. Il était réellement épris de Malefoy.

Oh, n'allez pas croire qu'il est resté avec moi par pitié, il m'aimait aussi. Et Albus n'avait que quatre mois. Drago et lui travaillaient dans le même service. Alors tous les soirs, ils se donnaient un rendez-vous, pour retrouver cette plénitude qu'ils avaient connu.

Harry m'a raconté leur premier baiser.

Leur première fois.

Leur première discussion après l'amour.

Leur premier « je t'aime ».

Je l'ai écouté avec attention. J'avais mal. Mais pas tant que ça. Je l'avais toujours senti. Puis il m'avait tout de même aimée.

Jamais il ne m'avait menti. L'idée pourrait vous effleurer. Mais c'est bel et bien parce qu'il avait une dette envers la famille Malefoy qu'il leur a fait un tel hommage. Nos enfants portent les prénoms « Lucius » et « Narcissa » par respect. Par reconnaissance.

Harry m'a ensuite raconté leur premier dîner en tête à tête, leur première St Valentin ratée, leur première dispute. Il me raconta toutes leurs « première fois ». Le chagrin m'ensserra la gorge quand je lui demandai si ça durait toujours.

Il avait eu un sourire triste et un regard voilé de larmes.

Il me raconte alors leur dernière nuit d'amour.

Leur dernier baiser.

Leur dernière discussion.

Leur dernière St Valentin.

Leur dernière dispute.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

La raison de leur rupture.

Le chagrin qu'il avait ressenti.

La douleur de le perdre.

Le vide dans son coeur.

La reconnaissance qu'il avait pour moi.

La remontée de la pente. Il me raconta tout.

Ils ont rompu pour une idiotie.

Rappelez-vous ce que j'ai dit à propos de Drago Malefoy et de son choix durant la guerre. A l'époque, il avait choisi sa famille.

Eh bien, Pansy avait tout découvert. Et elle a mis Drago face à un ultimatum : Harry ou sa famille.

Drago a choisi la lâcheté. Comme déjà tant d'années auparavant.

Et Pansy est vraiment conne, je suis bien contente qu'elle soit morte, celle-là.

J'aimais Harry. Je l'aime toujours. Il est mon premier et dernier amour. Je ne dis pas que si j'avais tout découvert, j'aurais accepté que Harry parte sans tenter de me battre, je ne dis pas que je n'aurais pas réagi comme Pansy. Mais je pense que j'aurais levé l'interdiction de le voir. Après leur rupture, Harry s'est accroché à sa famille pour survivre.

Drago a changé de service, de pays. Ils ne se revirent que trois ans plus tard, pour la rentrée scolaire d'Albus. Harry n'avait pas encore totalement cicatrisé. Drago avait mal vieilli. Le crâne dégarni, le regard cerné, des rides plus visibles.

Avec le recul, je me rends compte à présent qu'une douleur terrible le rongeait. Harry lui manquait.

Mon mari m'avoua aussi qu'il avait ressenti une satisfaction malsaine à voir celui qu'il aimait aussi défait. Mais aussi une douleur horrible parce que c'était sa faute. Ils ne se sont plus jamais revu après ce jour. Plus jamais.

Harry m'a souri une dernière fois.

-Je t'ai aimée, Ginevra, réellement. Mais ma vie sans lui n'a plus jamais rien été. Tu me permettais de survivre, il m'insufflait la vie. Tu me remplissais de joie au quotidien, il était mon bonheur.

Je suis partie de son chevet, hébétée.

Harry venait à demi-mots de me dire qu'il m'aurait quittée si j'avais tout découvert.

Trois jours après, il était mort. Les médecins pensent qu'il ne survivait que pour une seule raison. Et qu'il était mort d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Comme beaucoup de gens. Personne ne sut jamais ce que ce fut.

Le jour même de sa mort, je suis allée au Manoir Malfoy.

Scorpius et sa femme y étaient. Ils m'ont regardée choqués. J'ai demandé à parler à Drago. Il était dans sa chambre. Je n'ai laissé à personne le temps de m'annoncer et je suis entrée.

Drago était dans son lit, le regard vide. Il s'est tourné vers moi.

-Il est mort.

Je hochai la tête. Ce n'était pas une question mais j'y apportais tout de même une réponse.

-Je le savais. Cette pièce a cessé d'être un sanctuaire il y a trois heures.

Je ne répondis rien, le coeur brisé par la tristesse de cet homme.

-Il t'a tout dit, je suppose.

Une fois de plus j'approuvai. C'est alors que Drago fondit en larmes. Mes poumons se bloquèrent à la vue de la tristesse qui habitait cet homme. Il n'avait pu lui dire qu'il l'aimait avant qu'il ne meure.

C'est ainsi que finit cette histoire et ma vie. Je vous avais prévenus que ça finissait mal.

Je sens que c'est la fin pour moi et si vous lisez cette lettre, mes petits-enfants tant aimés, c'est que je suis morte. Vous êtes les premiers à le savoir.

Je vous aime, mes amours.

Ginevra Potter, née Weasley.

* * *

_Mélinda lâcha la lettre de sa grand-mère et observa ses cousins. Sans même prendre le temps de prévenir le notaire qu'ils reviendraient, chacun transplana auprès de l'être aimé._

_Abraxas parut surpris lorsqu'il reçut sa fiancée dans ses bras, en plein milieu de la chambre d'hôpital de son grand-père._

_-Mel, que t'arrive-t-il ?_

_-Je t'aime._

_Et Drago Malefoy, 105 ans, comprit que Ginevra Potter venait de mourir._

* * *

**_FIN_**


End file.
